


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 214

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 214 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 214 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 214

VOICE  
The signal!

TRANSLATION  
 _Flashen-de!_

LEXA  
Sound the horn.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik em laud, tromon-de._


End file.
